Impossible
by crazyemosrock
Summary: She hated things he adored. That's why this is total crack. CrackFic?


**Yay hits!**

The last big rays of the sun waved farewell and fell behind the trees.

"_It's just sun and pollution making pretty colors, why do people cry over this?"_ Inner Sakura thought sarcastically.

"We should get out of the rain Sakura." Kisame suddenly spoke from her right.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"But it's not raining!" she replied "And why would I miss the best part of the sunset,"

"_The part where the sun goes down and stays down under the glittering blanket of stars for the next 10 hours!"_ screamed Inner Sakura.

"To get out of some non-existent rain??" she finished and glanced annoyingly at the blue skinned man.

Kisame tsk-tsked her, one finger wagging like an upside-down pendulum, before pulling her down on top of him.

She shrieked before realizing how warm Kisame was compared to the chilled dusk air.

As she snuggled into his chest, an unexplainable wind blew past.

Sakura's hands rushed down to fix her skirt; the wind numbing her uncovered legs in a second.

"Damn skirt." She mumbled, a sneer turning the corners of her soft lips down.

"I like the skirt; it's a nice difference in apparel." Kisame murmured into her hair.

"_On second thought, thank you Ino!"_

The horrid wind blew again, flipping Sakura's skirt up to her waist.

She cursed, attempting to pull it down.

Kisame stopped her and flung his coat over her, blocking the cold immediately.

"We have about 15 seconds before the rains falls." He said quietly.

Sakura's eyes flickered up to meet his.

"It's really going to rain?!" She asked, obviously surprised sounding.

"Mmhmm." His hands moved up to her shoulders.

"_I'm not getting my hair messed up! I spent hours on it this morning, HOURS!"_

She squirmed on top of him, trying to stand up because she didn't want her hair getting ruined.

Oh, the petty things you do for a guy.

"Rain." He whispered in her ear

"Oh no." She thought with a horrified look on her face.

Kisame caught the look.

"Oh yes!" He grinned before frowning, "That look isn't very becoming of you, you know."

Then the rain began to fall, its musty scent filling the little park instantaneously.

Kisame's hands left Sakura's waist for a second, she took her open chance and struggled to get up.

When she was up, she ran to the huge weeping willow 10 meters behind the bench.

She stood waiting for him, wrapping his huge coat around her for the spontaneous warmth that always followed.

After a short while, he stood and walked over to her, shaking his head as he went.

"You know," he started upon arriving, "when you run, you get wetter."

Then he shivered, so as to get some warmth from his girlfriend (as at least mercy from the rain).

Yet nothing goes as planned, for him at least.

Sakura giggled loudly as he pulled her into a hug, his clothes attempting to soak through the coat.

"But you'll be colder if you walk." She replied, smiling, "But we can warm up right here!"

She pulled him down as she leaned against the trunk of the tree.

She looked at Kisame's face, for he'd gone silent.

"Oh! Not like that." She squeaked in surprise at his purple blush.

When they calmed down and had the coat around their shoulders, they watched the tiny specks of orange light over the trees, slowly slowly creeping away through all the rain.

"Rain, rain, go away…" Kisame steadily whispered into Sakura's ear.

Then without warning, he pulled her on top of him again.

It was more awkward this time, seeing how he was sitting up against the trunk and she was curled into him.

And their lips were on one another's.

Harsh at first, but quickly changing into something else.

Sakura blushed a loud cerise as Kisame's hands traveled up her body.

When he finally released her, she tried pulling back.

The rain had changed to a drizzle, and she wanted to go home.

His arms held fast around her.

"Just a little longer," he mumbled, "Until the rain stops."

She stopped moving, opting for the silence instead of rustling clothes.

His body was warm and comfortable; she wouldn't mind lying here all night if he didn't.

Kisame himself took no notice of the drizzle, "In fact," he thought, "it's peaceful."

He began humming again.

Click!

"Hey!" Sakura shrieked and bolted on to her feet, pink hair falling in disarray into her eyes.

She blinked, trying to focus on the two men as Kisame clambered to his feet.

Sudden guitar strumming perked her ears.

That was Kisame's song.

"Sorry." The photographer said swiftly at her surprise, his black hair fell into his eyes.

He reached next to him and clamped his hand on top of the other man's guitar, halting the strums.

"You guys just looked perfect for this picture. Yikes. Sorry, I'm doing this for a theme photo shoot, parks and sunsets." He explained.

"But no one will know who the models are because, no flash."

He tapped the top of his Nikon camera and gave a reassuring laugh.

"I work the music portion of the mag. I think I found some inspiration."

The brother said, giving a wide grin and swept his bluish hair from his face.

"Well," Kisame spoke up stepping forward, "Don't let that piece slip away."

He gave a side glance at Sakura. "It something special."

She blushed again and covered her face with her hands.

"Thanks for the picture." The older brother said, waving a hand as he turned.

"Yeah, thanks for the sound." The younger one agreed.

The couple watched the brothers walk off.

"Let's go home now." Kisame said.

Sakura nodded in reply and leaned closer to him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and moved in to kiss her forehead.

As he pulled back she mumbled something.

Kisame gave a quizzical look and she sighed loudly.

"You're impossible."

She repeated; a grin she couldn't help spread on her face.

**Impossible plot for the impossible pairing.**


End file.
